Evacuate My Heart, Boy
by klcm
Summary: Garcia asks one thing of Morgan, can he do it?
1. What I want

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

**A/N: I am dedicating this to WORDOFWYRD, for threatening Kevin Garcia smut upon the likes of myself, Emzypemzy and Bonesbird! It was uncalled for and I hope this proves why...**

**ENJOY!**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Evacuate My Heart, Boy -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope stood at his door, only earlier he'd stepped up as her saviour once more, but unlike all the other times when he'd left her, her heart had continued to thud in her chest, as though he was still close, still in her vicinity.

Something was different after that moment, he'd leant in closer, his eyes more able to pursue her glance, his thumb had run the course of her bottom lip and she'd felt the linger of the tingle on her skin.

She realised in that moment that she couldn't allow her heart to be a captive of Derek Morgan any longer.

If they were meant to be they would've happened, but they hadn't and she couldn't hang around waiting on the right moment or on the right vibe. She couldn't be a puppet and wait for Derek to pull the strings, she had to burst free or forever be held hostage by him.

He was the one for her. Her relationships never went further than they did. Even with Kevin they didn't stretch far, she didn't dip into the pool of what the future had. That was all because Derek was her one. She wanted her future with him, however crisp and vivid that imagination was, it was just a pure spark of nothing, waiting to be blown away all over again.

She sighed, she was in love with him, that much was certain, but she couldn't let herself be another one of his triads, a mere trophy to him, she couldn't allow herself to fall deeper in love with him for her to bring an ideal life in her mind and then it be shattered by reality.

Because in reality Derek Morgan just wasn't a one woman man, that was how he rolled and if anyone knew, it was her.

She hiccupped on a tearful sigh and calmed herself.

Penelope couldn't allow her life to continue like that so she knocked once, hesitantly, before knocking twice, both more in quick succession of one another.

Now she waited.

The door opened and Derek stared at her, a newspaper in his hands, opened on the sports page, he smiled almost immediately at seeing her and Penelope felt her heart clamp.

"We need to talk." Was all she said and his smile faltered and he let her in. She knew he knew now she was here for something serious. She walked in, and took in the smell of his lingering odour as it savoured the air; she took in his house as she always did.

"What's up, Baby Girl?" He asked as he noticed her stand offish behaviour, she didn't use any form of endearment and if anything her eyes were screaming from deeply buried pain.

"I'm going to say this once, and only once and then I'm going to leave here, okay?" She asked him and her breathed blew through her parted lips heatedly.

"Erm, okay." He replied and ran a hand over the back of his neck, he looked at her more now, there was something uncomfortable now feeling the air, it wasn't normal and it wasn't helping with aiding his confusion any. "What's this about?"

"I don't want this repeated to anyone." She whispered and her eye sight dropped, the fear bubbling in her began to topple, "I don't know if you realise it, but I think I'm more than a friend in our relationship."

Now Derek was floored, he stood stocked and ready, his exterior nowhere near his interior.

"You don't know how it hurts me to see you leave us with yet another woman, you have no idea how that makes me feel, you have absolutely no way to know because I refused to ever let this out. I've lived 6 years, an amazing 6 years might I add, with you as my best friend but it's so hard to have a man like you in your life and not feel a thing for.

"I wanted to believe it was a stupid crush, Derek, I really did, but a normal crush would've worn off, the want wouldn't have lasted and the jealousy wouldn't stick in my gut for so long, but it does, each and every time I get to watch a woman get what I want and I sit and one thing enters my head."

She told him, her voice quaking, her eyes beginning to glisten and she looked up at him with a pleading glance, there was so much sorrow in her eyes for once and it pained him. She was deep and he just couldn't tell how deep she was.

"I know that a man like you will never want me because you can do so much better." A tear fell, but he could tell she inwardly cursed herself then and the water remained as a film across her brown orbs. "I'm in love with my best friend and all I ask is that he'll just give me a reason to not love him. I want to be free of this feeling because I watch another woman walk out of a bar with him."

Derek could read the envy of those women, he could almost feel her despair and his heart clamped at the feelings he had tried his hardest to keep out of feeling distance. He watched Penelope stand in front of him, a near enough broken mess, a state he had never seen her, and one he never thought he'd see her be over him of all people.

He stepped closer and she put her hands up to stop him touching her and she stepped back, splitting them again.

She shook her hand and then placed them on her hand, clawing her hair almost in utter desolation, "Did you never even guess that I felt this way for you?" She asked him more as a conviction than a gentle question.

He shook his head, "no," he muttered and looked at her, his own walls breaking down. The effects of Penelope were always immense, but he'd never felt a drive of emotion as fierce as they were now. The sheer shock and momentum in which she tore into his house and admitted it so freely made he harder for him to comprehend, "I guess not." He concluded.

Penelope's heart skipped a beat, she'd tried to make it so clear to him, "I guess that says it all." She whispered heartbrokenly. She put herself as more available to him, prowled around him, gave herself to his every beck and call and for what? For this moment. For the utter shoot down of it.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Penelope." He told her, he knew it was a lie, but he was caught out here and he was in well over his head and he was, for once, scared of the feeling his heart was helping pump around his body.

"What I wanted was for you to look at me, for more than the status of baby girl, and see that I love you, I_ painstakingly_ love you and you just don't see it, I couldn't love any one more than I love you right now, but you just don't see it and I don't know what hurts more right now, Derek. Knowing that you don't love me or that you never saw me loving you."

She didn't wait for a response, she just walked straight back out of his house, never letting his calling of her name stop her, never allowing him to stop her, what was done was done.

Yet as she began to drive away she didn't see him grab his keys and jump on his bike and follow her.

And when she did, she didn't stop, she just continued to drive, hoping he'd just disappear or get lost in the traffic.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Evacuate My Heart, Boy -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** **This calls for a late change from ONEshot to TWOshot my lovelies! **

**The next chapter is to get Wordofwyrd to let go of Lynch's boxers... Nath! You'll be letting go and running to find disinfectant =P **

**Lemme know what you thought! =)**


	2. What You Get

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites =) I hope this goes down as well! And makes a certain someone happy! **

**Let's see where the muse goes...**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Evacuate My Heart, Boy -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope had to fight him, she knew that, for he was still following her and even as the mascara continued to drag down her face, and her heart carried on splintering and her yearn to just drive flowed through her she knew she couldn't continue with him tailing her.

He's over protectiveness, his alpha male side shining brightly, either he was out to argue his case, or he was there cut it all off. Penelope didn't want to build her hopes up, so refused to even think of the unimaginable.

She indicated and pulled off of the highway, putting the car into neutral in the dirt bank and then she put her head to the steering wheel to calm herself before grabbing the door handle and climbing out.

Derek was already standing there, his chest pumped out, his shoulders boxed in a broad show of aggression, he was waiting on her to get out and when she did he stormed towards hers and for once Penelope was worried that feeling the wrath of Derek Morgan was going to be a terrible, terrible thing.

"You think you have the right to walk into my house and talk to me like that and then leave without letting me so much as get a proper word in edgeways?" He asked her, his voice frozen with tension, his brow furrowed, his finger pointing at her aggressively.

"You seemed to talk back there Derek, but the most I got was 'no, I guess no', sorry if I didn't bother hanging around for you to pick up and just elaborate on what you'd just told me."

Derek dropped his hand, he took in her appearance and he realised he'd never looked at a woman broken by love, he'd seen death do it, he'd seen injury cause it, but never had he seen love and never had he thought he'd be the one trampling on a girl's heart.

"What was the point in me pouring more of my pathetic heart out when you clearly didn't feel any different? I told you back there I was in love with you and not once did I see the faintest sign that maybe, just maybe it was reciprocated.

"So don't worry Derek, I'll stop being the crazy, jealous geek that loves you, I won't care what bimbo or air head you drag from a bar and I won't even bother watching as they just lavish over you, as they drape over your arm and become clueless. You're safe, I won't be that."

She went back to her car and Derek grabbed her hand and instead of him talking back to her she spoke up again.

"Maybe that's it!" She laughed a little, "maybe it's because I wouldn't allow you to take dominance over me, or because I wouldn't become an air head for you and I refuse to drape over a man's arm like I'm some inferior piece of cloth that you never saw that _I'm in love you_!" She plied thick lasting emphasis on that, her love turning her crazy, something she was desperate not to be.

She got her wrist free and went for her door handle.

"Well you see, the thing is, I am in love with you." He shouted at her over the traffic, "ever thought that I thought that maybe, just maybe, I just wasn't right for Penelope Garcia... that I could never be what she needed."

Penelope turned slowly, "what is it that I need?" She asked him delicately.

"A man that will always be there, a man that's compassionate, that's her hero, a man that can promise her the world and more and a man she can rely on."

Penelope closed her eyes as a tear broke free, "and that's not you?"

"No, no it's not, Baby Girl. I'm just your best friend." He doubted himself and now he felt the familiar ache in his heart, "if I was that we'd have hit it off ages ago, you'd never have gotten hurt by Battle because you would've seen my jealousy and Lynch wouldn't have even been around because I would've knock him out of the way to get his spot in your life."

Penelope's tears were harsher now, she didn't want to believe that Derek was jealous over her date that fateful night, she didn't want to realise that the entire time she was with Kevin he was seething with envy.

She stepped closer then.

Her heart was sitting right on her bangle adorned sleeve, much like Derek's was sitting on his cuff, on blatant display, like they were to passer-by's as they drove passed.

On many occasions, she heard him be stoic, and passionate, when on a chase for an Unsub, while on a hunt for a potential victim. He was the big bad ass FBI agent, he was empowered with his duties, but right now, Derek stood before her empowered by a shattered heart and absolute love.

"So that's why I never, ever made a go for you, because I'm not made for you."

"You're so wrong." She discredited his speech with a shake of the head, "you've got it all wrong."

Then without another thought in her mind she stepped closer again and reached up to kiss him, the faint touch of their lips near enough ignited the heat to mend the cracks in their hearts, the kiss became filled with greed, like it was so long awaited it was now readying to disappear, not begin.

Penelope pulled away, Derek's arms around her and she hit his chest gentle with a small closed fist, "All I wanted was for you to evacuate my heart, not invade it more." She told him in a sorrowful whisper.

"It's never going to happen; I'm as much built in your heart as you are in mine, Baby Girl." He told her and she looked up at him, and he'd never held such a beautiful woman in all his life, even with mascara staining her flushed cheeks, and her lipstick smudged and her eyes red and beginning to puff out with the tears she'd shed.

"I never wanted to acknowledge you loved me because if you did, then I would be set up for heart break, God I felt it when you were shot, and I felt it all over again when Lynch appeared on the scenes." Now his tone was sorrowful and depressed, "It hurt so bad, Baby, hurt me so deeply that'll you never know."

Penelope watched a lone tear drug itself down Derek's cheek and she pulled her arm up, still well in his grasp and wiped the tear before tracing his lips with her dampened finger. She watched him as he closed his eyes at the contact and then she just kissed him again.

When they parted again, he put his forehead to hers and he listened to her, "You are compassionate, and you are a hero, and you are always there for me and I know I can rely on you whole heartedly and Derek, I don't want the world, I never did," she paused, her breath heavy with the exertion of emotions, "I just want the man I'm in love with."

Derek read all the honesty as it sat in her eyes and he moved his hands up her body so one sat on her cheek and he pulled her up a bit for another kiss, one that he instigated, one that he powered, one that he was using to show her just how deep he's love ran.

Pulling away, he'd literally left completely breathless.

"I'm in love with you, Penelope Garcia and I refuse to let you ever walk away again. I want to love you the way you deserve, the way I know and I don't ever want to stop."

A small smile graced Penelope's lips and she just stared at him, a new light in her eyes.

"That's all I wanted to hear." She told him and sealed it all with another kiss.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Evacuate My Heart, Boy -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** The End!

Happier now Nath? =P You better be!

Lemme know guys!


End file.
